It has been suggested in the art relating to internal combustion engines, including diesel engines, that the sound or noise radiated from operating engines both in and out of vehicles may be reduced by various means, such as stiffening portions of the engine structure, enclosing portions of the engine with sound absorbing or intercepting shields or covers and/or attaching various exterior components of the engine structure, such as cylinder head covers and oil pans, by sound isolating mounting means. Some proposed arrangements involve penalties in added cost and reduced serviceability of the engine or its installation as well as, in some cases, making assembly of the engine more difficult.